


A Bad Idea

by Dxlilith



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Episode Tag: Dethwater, Fluff, M/M, Not Brutal At All, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because when do the boys ever really have good ideas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Idea

Toki was not the smartest member of Dethklok. Not that any of them could be called smart but Toki was definitely not one of the brighter members. That's what made this such a bad idea. And he knew he wasn't the only one that felt like this or he wouldn't be standing outside Nathan Explosion's room thousands of leagues under the sea. So he knocks. Once, twice, three times and blows out a puff of air to remove the nervousness in his throat and the strand of hair that keeps falling in his face.

"Toki, what are yo... _mmmph_." The lead singer is unable to finish his question as all one hundred and twenty five pounds of rhythm guitarist throws himself at him, causing him to fall unceremoniously onto to his ass with a lapful of Toki.

"Natens!" Toki cries happily, his arms winding themselves around the lead singer's neck and burying his face into his shoulder.

"Toki what the fuck man?" Nathan grunts but does nothing to remove nor encourage the boy's affection.

"Natens I gots to tells you somethings and I knows it's wrongs but I knows you feels it too."

"Okay but uh, mind getting off me first?"

"Oh, ja, sorries." Toki looks hesitant, worrying his bottom lip. He still doesn't move.

"The door's open Toki," Nathan leans into Toki, whispering in his ear. "Anyone could walk by."

"Oh!" This sends the younger man up and at the door, sticking his head out to search for any wayward bandmate.

"Toki."

The aforementioned guitarist closes the door and spins on one foot to face Nathan who is now standing no more than a foot away.

"Ja Natens?"

"What are you doing here? We went over this already."

"I knows but..."

"But nothing Toki this is a bad idea."

"I knows."

"Like a really bad idea."

"I knows." Toki takes two steps closer to Nathan.

"What if Skwisgaar found out?"

"What if Pickle finds out?" Toki leans in.

"Let's face it," Nathan reaches up with his hand to touch the side of Toki's face. "You being in here right now is a huge mistake."

"Ja," Toki closes his eyes as he lets his face be carressed. "But maybes wes can makes more mistakes?"

"Toki." Nathan growled.

"Natens" Toki purrs. And this is how it starts. This is how it always starts. They find a way to seperate themselves from the rest of the band, the rest of the world. 

"This is such a bad idea." Nathan mumbles just as his lips meet Toki's.

"Ja but maybes, it's a really _good_ bad idea."

"That doesn't make any sense you goofball." Nathan chuckles. He has both his hands on either side of Toki's face who is too busy smiling to even open his eyes. He could crush this man's head into a slushie but that was the furtherest thing he wanted to do.

"Ja it dos." Toki opens his eyes and relishes the emerald green eyes looking back at him. "Dos you wanna knows what I cames to tell yous?"

"Yeah."

"I ams in love with yous Natens."

"Uh, Toki that's, that's..." Scary. Gay. The most unbrutal thing ever. "You sure about that man?"

"Ja. And I knows you ams too afraid to say it back and I ams ok wit that." It's Toki's turn to take Nathan's face in his hands. " Is wait until you ams ready. We can keep making mistakes until then?"

"Yeah. That's a good _bad_  idea."

**Author's Note:**

> For my beautiful wife who asked I use the song "Bad Idea" by Sara Bareilles


End file.
